


Aún Tom aun si…

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Tom, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Brain Surgery, Break Up, Comfort/Angst, F/M, First Time, Hospitalization, M/M, Memory Loss, Running Away, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya no es Tom, pero es Tom. “Remember love, remember me. Remember us, remember me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aún Tom aun si…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No lucro con nada de esto, sólo lo he escrito para pasar el rato y divertirme torturando a los personajes. Eso.
> 
> Basado en el prompt otorgado por Aelilim: “who are you” “so this is gonna sound really weird right now but i made a deal to save your life but at the cost of all of your memories of us together and i’m acting like i’m not bothered but i’m dying inside” ANGST. *,*

**Aún Tom aun si…**

 

_I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side_

_Cause Imma ride or die_

_Whether you fail or fly_

_Well shit at least you tried._

 

Los arrepentimientos empezaron en cuanto Bill firmó el consentimiento que autorizaba a los doctores extirpar un pedazo del cráneo de Tom, y no hicieron más que crecer conforma las horas en la sala de espera se le escurrían entre los dedos. Que dicho así sonaba fatal, pero entre la disyuntiva de que quizá (y Bill le imploraba a cada deidad de toda religión conocida de la que tuviera conocimiento) Tom sufriera algún daño cerebral o sin más muriera, se quedaba con la primera opción mil veces sin dudarlo ni por un instante.

Estaba en su volición aceptar cualquier nuevo obstáculo que se les pusiera de frente. Ya fuera que Tom perdiera movilidad, habilidades de lenguaje o alguna otra discapacidad que le afectara durante el resto de su vida después de la cirugía, el resultado podría no ser lo más práctico y mucho menos lo más fácil para sobrellevar, pero sería mil veces mejor que afrontar su muerte y dejarlo partir con una resignación que no llevaba escrita en el código genético. Para prueba de ello la tenacidad de Tom en mantenerse vivo a duras penas, gracias a las máquinas, pero también por la fuerza que Bill le compartía en los escasos minutos que le permitían entrar a su cuarto y tocarlo para cerciorarse que bajo los tubos y la hinchazón, seguía siendo el mismo Tom de siempre.

Durante las horas más oscuras de la madrugada, en la pequeña capilla que el hospital privado proveía para quien necesitara paz espiritual, Bill se hincó sobre el frío mármol aferrando dentro del puño el dije que contenía la inicial de Tom y pidiendo porque la cirugía a la que lo sometían fuera un éxito tanto como pudiera serlo dentro de las circunstancias a las que estaba condicionada. Rezó, lloró, suplicó e imploró por Tom, pero también por él mismo, porque sin su gemelo… temía adquirir consciencia de qué era capaz.

Congestionado por las lágrimas que no dejaban de correrle por las mejillas, Bill no escuchó las pisadas de la enfermera jefe hasta que ella se paró a su lado y le tocó el hombro lo más cuidadosa posible para no sobresaltarlo.

—¿Señor Kaulitz?

—¿T-Tom est-tá b-b-b-ien? —Titiritó Bill de un frío que iba más allá de lo físico; era él quien absorbía el calor de su alrededor y lo reducía a nada.

—Acaba de salir de quirófano. No despertará en al menos un par de horas, las suficientes para que usted vaya a casa y…

—No podría dormir.

—… tome una ducha, coma algo y vuelva a tiempo para la primera revisión —finalizó la enfermera, quien a lo largo de su oficio ya se había habituado a la entrega a la que se sometían los familiares del paciente, que si por ellos fuera, hasta ocuparían su sitio en la camilla—. Su hermano está estable, y se lo prometo, nada le pasará mientras usted no está. Yo lo cuidaré en persona y me aseguraré que así sea.

—Pero…

—Insisto —presionó la mujer, una impresionante matrona que le iba a la zaga en altura y que seguro sabía imponer su voluntad si a eso tenían que llegar—. Necesitará una maleta con ropa para los siguientes tres días, y sus enseres personales. Puede también traer consigo una bolsa de dormir y todo lo que precise durante el tiempo que su hermano dure internado aquí.

—Es mi gemelo —musitó Bill, sobrecogido por el miedo no tan irracional de que fuera la última vez que tuviera hacer la aclaración en tiempo presente. Pasar de _es_ a _era_ le aterraba.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Veía el parecido de hermanos, pero no llegué a imaginarlo. En fin, hágame caso. Vaya a casa y dese al menos dos horas para poner en orden sus asuntos. ¿Ya llamó a sus padres?

—Viven al otro lado del mundo, en Alemania. No sabría… yo no… —Bill se sorbió la nariz—. No es una noticia fácil de dar.

—No, pero es necesario hacerlo. Y cuanto antes mejor.

Bill asintió. —Ok, usted gana. Iré a casa, pero volveré lo antes posible.

—Muy bien. Y aquí lo esperaremos. Vaya sin pendiente.

Sintiendo que detrás dejaba una valiosa parte de sí que podía evaporarse si le daba la espalda por más tiempo del prudencial, Bill manejó como en un sueño. Los caminos estaban desiertos salvo por uno que otro vehículo con el que se cruzaba y que seguro iban o volvían del trabajo, porque apenas era lunes (corrección: la madrugada del martes) y dudaba de otros motivos. Después de consultar la hora en su reloj de pulso calculó que faltaría por lo menos una hora más antes de que el sol apareciera en el cielo, y se lamentó que fuera diciembre. La pesadilla en la que se encontraba inmerso no terminaría hasta que los rayos del sol la iluminaran y le quitaran los tintes lúgubres a los que él era tan dado cuando Tom no estaba a su lado para ponerle los pies en la tierra.

—Tomi… —Movió Bill los labios, y una nueva oleada de ardientes lágrimas le empañó los ojos.

A duras penas llegó a casa y abrió la puerta principal, y en la entrada lo recibieron Pumba y Rosco, exigentes porque desde muchas horas atrás se habían quedado sin agua y croquetas, pero que en su condición de animales no comprendían que eso se debía a causas mayores.

—Rosco, ven acá —abrazó Bill al perro de Tom, y era como si éste intuyera que algo malo le había ocurrido a su dueño, porque al instante gimoteó y rascó el suelo con sus patas delanteras—. Papi no vendrá por un par de días, pero estará bien, bebé. Te lo juro que estará bien —murmuró Bill, acariciándole tras las orejas y buscando valor del que le quedaba para transmitirle.

Pumba también captó que algo no iba bien con su dueño, porque apoyó su cabeza en la rodilla de Bill y no se movió de su sitio hasta que a éste se le acalambraron las piernas y necesito ponerse en pie.

—Bien, una ducha y después… no sé. Pero una ducha primero —masculló Bill para sí, dejando un reguero de ropa con manchas de mugre y sangre por las escaleras y el corredor de la planta alta. Sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta del baño, Bill se sumergió bajo el chorro de agua caliente y siseó cuando el líquido cayó sobre las pocas y bien contadas laceraciones que llevaba consigo, y que a diferencia de Tom, eran mínimas.

Lavando su cabello con champú, Bill cerró los ojos, y con asombrosa claridad apareció detrás de sus párpados la escena que desde doce horas atrás lo estaba atormentando.

Tom en su motocicleta. Tom acelerando y ejecutando giros. Tom ignorando sus advertencias de que la grava sobre la que rodaba estaba suelta por la única lluvia de los últimos seis meses… Luego tres fragmentos de roca golpearon a Bill simultáneamente en el lado derecho del rostro, sincronizados a la perfección con el olor a sangre, gasolina quemada y polvo que impregnó el aire cuando Tom derrapó por el camino y se fue a estrellar directo contra un árbol seco que se vino abajo por la fuerza del impacto.

Del resto sólo tenía recuerdos inconexos que acomodó por orden mientras aguardaba en la sala de espera a que los médicos estabilizaran a su gemelo y por fin alguien se dignara a darle un veredicto preliminar.

Al diablo con el joven interno cuya primera estupidez fue recalcarle lo afortunado que era Tom por haber llevado puesto el casco de protección y con él haber amortizado la mayor parte del impacto, porque sin él ya sería hombre muerto y estarían arreglando su traslado a la morgue con una cinta amarrada al dedo gordo del pie. Con culpa posterior, Bill tenía grabada con dolorosa precisión la manera histérica en la que lo había asido por las solapas de su bata blanca y para su sorpresa sacudido hasta que el guardia de seguridad intervino y le pidió que se tranquilizara o lo iban a expulsar de las instalaciones.

—¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO MILAGROSO QUE LE PAREZCA! —Seguido de una orden directa de informarle del estado de Tom o de volver en ese instante a la sala de urgencias y no regresar hasta que tuviera novedades.

Su petición se había visto cumplida a medias, porque de pronto aparecieron a su lado dos hombres, que según como él intuyó, no estaban ahí para consolarlo.

Uno era el abogado del hospital y el otro el doctor encargado de la guardia nocturna, y entre los dos le dejaron claro que Tom necesitaba pasar por el quirófano, y que el riesgo que corría de morir en la plancha era elevado.

—… pero —prosiguió el médico antes de que Bill lo mandara a freír espárragos por venir con semejante pronóstico—, le advierto que una esperanza de quince por ciento es siempre mayor que una de cero por ciento. Todavía hay esperanza.

Que puesta así sobre la mesa y sin una alternativa razonable a la que optar como segunda opción, Bill firmó en el consentimiento y después se lamentó una vez que su capacidad de raciocinio procesó a qué clase de intervención había aceptado que practicaran sobre Tom. Y es que sí bien entendía que cirugía de cerebro tenía un cierto toque de invasiva, no abarcaba en lo más mínimo la verdad de lo que estaba por ocurrirle a su gemelo.

El nombre oficial era craneotomía, que simplificado para que Bill lo entendiera en inglés a falta de un traductor que se encargara de toda la jerga especializada, era retirar un pedazo del cráneo de Tom para que la presión interna que se había acumulado por la contusión recibida durante el golpe no dañara el delicado tejido. Según los médicos, un procedimiento sin mayores complicaciones a cualquier otro similar, pero que debido al estado delicado de Tom, conllevaba riesgos de infección y estrés que podrían resultarle fatales.

De las secuelas hablarían después, y bajo esa amenaza, fue que Bill deseó como nunca retroceder el tiempo y tomárselo con más calma antes de estampar su rúbrica, pero lo pasado en el pasado se encontraba, y ningún ferviente deseo suyo lo cambiaría. A partir de ese momento, tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias que su nombre estampado en una hoja de papel acarrearía no sólo para él, sino también para Tom, quien de seguro todavía dormía bajo el efecto de la anestesia y los analgésicos.

Saliendo de la ducha, Bill se sentó en la tapa del inodoro, y con lentitud se secó lo mejor posible a pesar de su aturdimiento. Repitió sus acciones con su cabello, y después de lavarse los dientes y aplicarse desodorante, se encaminó hacia su armario, de donde extrajo sus jeans favoritos y una camiseta cómoda. Remató el conjunto con botas de piso y una chaqueta que terminó por lanzar al suelo y la sustituyó por una que era dos tallas más grande y que pertenecía a Tom. Hundiendo el rostro en la tela del cuello, Bill se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no romper a llorar una vez más.

«Tienes que ser fuerte. Eres un adulto. No llores, joder, ¡no llores!», se recriminó a cada paso en que alistaba la maleta con cambios para tres noches que llevaría al hospital, y que salvo por lo esencial, se redujo a un bulto que cabía en un maletín de mano.

A regañadientes, Bill obedeció los mandatos de la enfermera jefe en comer algo y poner en orden sus asuntos, pero al primer bocado de su cereal con leche y plátano la garganta se le cerró en un nudo, y tuvo que bajar la cuchara. El segundo pendiente de su lista tampoco era agradable de llevar a cabo, pero una vez que su madre se puso al teléfono (ya a la defensiva porque seguro Gordon había captado algo en su tono cuando le pidió apremiante que se la pasara) fue como si la compuerta de sus palabras reventara y todo lo que llevara dentro se desparramara sin control. A trompicones le habló de su tarde en las estepas y de que habían ido ahí ellos dos solos con la motocicleta de Tom porque éste quería estrenar las nuevas llantas que le había comprado en su última ida al taller. También de los paseos que dieron juntos, y luego los trucos que Tom insistió en llevar a cabo a pesar de que a Bill le dio mala espina…

—Ay, mamá —gimoteó Bill igual que lo había hecho veinte años atrás cuando él y Tom regresaron del bosquecillo que había detrás de su patio trasero y en las rodillas llevaban la prueba de sus caídas en sangre y piel cortada. La misma escena se repetía, pero esta vez los daños eran superiores y ninguna clase de penitencia vendría a salvarlos—. Han tenido que operarlo, y si se recupera, de aquí en adelante llevará una placa de metal en la cabeza. ¡Una jodida placa, por Dios! Eso si es que vuelve a ser el de antes y no muere…

Simone hizo lo que pudo para consolarlo e infundirle optimismo a pesar de la distancia y la estática de la línea telefónica, y prometió estar a su lado lo antes posible, que ya tenía a Gordon en la otra línea reservando sus vuelos, fijándose sólo en las escalas y las conexiones, y no en el costo total, algo que Bill agradeció desde lo más hondo de su corazón y por lo que de paso se disculpó de antemano por no ir por ellos al aeropuerto a recogerlos, porque ni loco se volvería a desprender del lado de Tom hasta que de éste tuviera la certeza de un dictamen final.

Finalizando su llamada, Bill suspiró de alivio, y mirando el sol que por fin se vislumbraba desde la ventana de la cocina, se repitió para sí el mantra que a partir de ese momento sería su tabla de salvación.

—Tom estará bien, bien, muy bien. Tom estará bien, bien, muy bien. Tom estará bien, bien, muy bien. —Siempre en paquetes de tres; una por él, otra por Tom, y una más en honor al destino o al azar que jugara con sus vidas y al que le ofrendaba todo para que su deseo se volviera realidad.

Forzándose a tres bocados más de su comida (tres, tres, tres, importante que fueran trestrestres), Bill cogió de los pies de la cama su equipaje, le dejó a los perros comida y bebida suficiente al menos para que no padecieran en lo que Simone y Gordon se encargaban de ellos, y sin dar un último vistazo atrás, salió de la casa como ráfaga y se montó en la camioneta que en realidad le pertenecía a Tom, pero que Bill tenía el presentimiento, le tocaría conducir a él por una temporada.

Pie en el acelerador, Bill se calzó las gafas oscuras y cruzó la verja automática sin más pensamiento que Tom.

Tom. Tom. Tom.

 

_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_

_You're as fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_

Fue por la segunda semana de enero, mientras Bill contemplaba la figura inerte de su gemelo, que éste llegó a la conclusión de que en cuanto al transcurrir del tiempo, todo era circunstancial. ¿Las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas después del accidente? Interminables. Un paseo por carbones ardientes. La gota que pende del grifo y que no termina de caer, congelada… ¿El siguiente mes? Un parpadeo. El chasquido de dos dedos. Un ir y venir que perdió significado en una continua sucesión de días sin nombre o fecha apenas interrumpida por señales cada vez más persistentes en las que Tom daba muestras de salir del coma y que después quedaban en nada según el veredicto de los doctores que lo atendían.

—Buenos días, Bill —le saludó la enfermera jefa de piso, llamada Beatrice y con quien el menor de los gemelos había hecho buenas migas durante el último mes a falta de más compañía que la suya. De otras visitas que habían pasado a saludar y darle ánimos, él no toleraba su presencia y acababa pidiéndoles que por favor se retiraran.

—Buenos días, Beatrice —respondió él, acomodándose erguido en la silla que ocupaba al lado de la cama de Tom durante las largas vigilias—. Oh, antes de que lo olvide, lo volvió a hacer.

—Vaya… Deja reviso sus signos vitales y me cuentas más de eso en un minuto. Si te apetece puedes ir por un poco de café en la estación de enfermería. Las chicas se emocionan cuando las visitas, y no diré nombres para no avergonzarlas, pero más de una está enamorada de ti.

Bill dejó pasar el comentario, y aprovechando que la enfermera iba a ocuparse de Tom por un rato, aceptó la invitación de servirse una taza de café a la que no agregó leche ni azúcar por haberse habituado a la amargura. Después de pasarse la noche en vela observando cada pequeño cambio en Tom, los ojos le ardían y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se recostara. Pero… Antes tenía que comprobar algo.

De vuelta a la habitación privada de Tom, Bill guardó su prudencial distancia mientras la enfermera terminaba de tomarle la presión y revisaba la temperatura.

—Todo normal —anotó en su tablilla—, lo que sigue sin explicar por qué no despierta.

—Anoche volvió a abrir los ojos, y podría jurar que los movió… Ya sé lo que dijo el doctor al respecto, pero era como si me observara.

Sin comentar nada, la enfermera destapó los pies de Tom y le recorrió la planta del pie con el tapón de su bolígrafo. Un espasmo hizo que la pierna de Tom saltara, y con ello Bill se llevó una mano a la altura del pecho. Después de cuatro semanas completas de insensibilidad a cualquier tipo de estímulo, por fin Tom parecía estarse recuperando de sus daños y daba muestras de salir de su coma.

—¿Cree que…?

—Es muy probable, pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Haré rondas cada hora y al menor cambio llamaré al doctor de guardia.

—¿Despertará hoy?

—Eso no lo puedo decir con certeza, pero si yo fuera tú… no me iría lejos.

Enjugándose el borde de los ojos, Bill asintió. —Gracias, muchas gracias.

Aquellas palabras, si bien encerraban dos significados opuestos, venían a significarlo todo para Bill, quien desde el día del accidente no había vuelto a separarse de su gemelo por más de unas horas. Ni siquiera Gordon o su madre se habían dedicado a Tom con tanta devoción, y la prueba más clara de ello era que su padrastro ya había regresado a Alemania a seguir atendiendo su academia de música, y Simone estaba por hacerlo si el pronóstico de su hijo mayor no se modificaba. Otros amigos y familiares habían pasado a dar sus mejores deseos, pero ninguno se quedó más tiempo del necesario. Bill no se los permitió. Y en cuanto a Ria… Bill no la juzgaba por haber tomado el camino fácil al disculparse por no estar presente día y noche, pero no podía tampoco quitarle el mérito de a diario enviarle mensajes preguntando cómo estaba y si podía ayudar en lo que fuera, a lo que Bill la mantenía informada y finalizaba con un “todo bien, te mantendré al tanto, pero gracias” de lo más formal.

No era su culpa, tanto de él como de ella, sino de Tom, por yacer en una cama de hospital cuando entre Bill y Ria el único vínculo de valor era el mismo Tom. Sin él, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar con el otro, y la incomodidad de su trato no hacía más que crecer.

Bill hesitó horas después con el teléfono en la mano, porque por un lado Tom había vuelto a presentar movimientos involuntarios de interés para el equipo médico, su despertar parecía inminente, pero a la vez Bill no estaba seguro si era momento de llamar a Ria o lo mejor era aguardar un poco más hasta que fuera un hecho. A su parecer, no había necesidad de darle falsas esperanzas y luego arrebatárselas, así que con el dedo sobre su nombre, Bill tomó una decisión de impulso y decidió por esperar un poco más.

Justo entonces apareció a su lado una de las enfermeras más jóvenes y le pidió que lo acompañara. En el acto tiró Bill su colilla a la maceta más cercana y le siguió veloz a través de los laberínticos pasillos que al cabo de toda su estancia ahí, había terminado por memorizar como la palma de su mano.

Frente a la puerta del cuarto de Tom, la enfermera lo retuvo.

—El señor Kaulitz ha despertado, pero le advierto que no es como aparece en las películas. Está desorientado y apenas puede articular. Su voz está ronca después de todo este tiempo sin utilizarla, y sus extremidades rígidas. No podrá atenderse por sí solo al menos por otro mes. Su pérdida de masa muscular no ha sido tan drástica gracias a la alimentación intravenosa complementada por sonda que ha recibido, pero deberá recuperar el peso perdido antes de ser dado de alta. Además…

—¿Sí? —Inquirió Bill, impaciente de que le repitieran todo lo que ya había hablado antes con la enfermera Beatrice. Estaba preparado contra todo, y lo único que quería era que esa chica se hiciera a un lado y le dejara pasar de una vez por todas.

—Necesitará evaluación neurológica porque… —La enfermera, que hasta entonces le había sostenido la mirada, la desvió a un rincón—. Porque parece tener pérdida de memoria.

—Por Dios santo, sólo déjeme pasar a verlo —dijo Bill, cruzando la puerta y sintiendo cómo el corazón se le subía a la garganta y la bajaba al estómago como impulsado por la fuerza de un resorte.

Igual que como lo había dejado antes, recostado en sus almohadas y con los párpados pesados y amoratados, Tom permanecía quieto y casi inerte, pero de vez en cuando intercambiaba monosílabos con la enfermera Beatrice.

—No… —Respondió Tom a una pregunta que le había formulado, y los ojos de Bill se empañaron al escuchar su voz. Desafinada, débil y a punto de irreconocible, pero era _su_ voz, y el terror de no volver a oírla se borró de su mente como un velo oscuro que le estuviera obstruyendo la visión y que de pronto le hubiera sido apartando. El mundo a su alrededor volvió a ser hermoso, a pintarse de cada color del arcoíris.

—Tomi… —Bill avanzó a traspiés y pasó a sentarse en la cama, lo más cerca posible de su gemelo. Asiendo su mano comprobó que sus dedos estaban tibios en lugar del frío que se había apoderado de ellos en el último mes—. Oh, Tomi…

En los ojos de Tom se formó una pregunta. Sus cejas se fruncieron. —Tú… ¿Quién?

—¿Tom?

La enfermera Beatrice le indicó por señas que callara. A regañadientes aceptó salir del cuarto y hablar con ella lejos de los oídos de Tom.

—¿Qué pasa con Tom? —Exigió saber apenas tuvieron un mínimo de privacidad.

—Todavía es pronto para afirmarlo con seguridad, pero su memoria parece haberse visto afectada. Nos encontramos en una etapa temprana para determinar si fue debido al traumatismo o a la craneotomía, así que esperaremos al veredicto del neurólogo. Mientras tanto, es importante no forzar los recuerdos de Tom. Si él hace preguntas, lo más prudente será responder con respuestas cortas y concisas. Todavía estará en observación unos días, pero casi me atrevería a decir que será dado de alto antes del viernes.

Bill asintió. —Pero… ¿Qué tanto ha olvidado? Uhm, ¿se refiere al accidente o…?

—Al despertar no recordaba que su nombre era Tom Kaulitz, pero una vez que se lo mencioné, pareció aceptarlo con facilidad. Lo mismo ocurrió con su edad y datos personales. Tal vez sólo esté confundido, aunque… —La enfermera exhaló—. Cada caso es particular. Igual podría recuperarse en el lapso de esta tarde, el mes entrante, un año o… nunca.

Bill se mordió la mejilla. —Entiendo. ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? Prometo no alterarlo.

—Adelante, pero no lo apabulles con información nueva. Deja que sea él quien dirija el rumbo de su charla, y si desea dormir, distráelo. Lo mejor será mantenerlo despierto por las siguientes doce horas hasta que su entorno no le resulte amenazador.

—Ok.

De vuelta en la habitación, Bill avanzó cauteloso, tímido ante la mirada penetrante que le dirigía su gemelo, que por lo demás parecía una estatua demacrada y con la piel pegada al hueso sin más tejido de por medio.

—Hey… —Le saludó en voz baja apenas alcanzó su silla de siempre y se sentó a un costado de Tom—. No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace el que hayas despertado. Creí que tendría que ponerte mi música favorita a todo volumen como último recurso para hacer que despertaras, ¿sabes?

—Tú…

—¿Sí?

Al borde de la silla, Bill apretó la tela de sus jeans entre los dedos.

—¿Quién… tú…? Ah —jadeó Tom por el esfuerzo. Sus cuerdas vocales no le daban para frases más elaboradas, pero no hizo falta ni una sílaba más para que Bill comprendiera que para Tom, él no era nadie conocido.

—Pues… —Hesitó, tragando saliva en un esfuerzo inútil por superar la repentina sequedad de la boca—. Soy Bill y soy tu… gemelo. Menor. Por diez minutos.

—Mmm, ok —aceptó Tom aquellas afirmaciones por ciertas.

Durante la siguiente hora, Bill se ocupó de rellenar los espacios obvios de su vida, desde el nombre de sus padres al de sus mascotas, sus carreras y gustos tan banales como su aprecio por la cafeína y disgusto por las coles de bruselas, hasta otros de vital importancia, como su vínculo y lo especial que era para ambos.

—¿Gemelos?

—Gemelos. Idénticos. Excepto por mi marca —se tocó Bill el mentón—, y tus cicatrices —alargó la otra mano y tocó de su mejilla el sitio exacto donde de pequeño le habían hecho puntos.

—Gemelos —repitió Tom, y la comisura de sus labios decayó—. Ok.

Bill no supo cómo interpretar aquel gesto, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para analizarlo, porque entonces apareció la enfermera Beatrice y con ella el neurólogo.

Por delante, su panorama a corto y mediano plazo se adivinaba todo menos fácil.

 

_You were sorta hip hop, I grew up on punk rock_

_But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know_

_That love is mean, and love hurts_

_But I still remember that day we met in January, oh baby!_

 

Hay una cierta falla en el espacio-tiempo de los próximos seis meses, porque con una facilidad pasmosa es que Bill redescubre lo fácil que es volver a la rutina con el nuevo Tom, y a la vez… no.

El Tom que vuelve a casa con él después de ocho semanas en total hospitalizado, es un Tom frágil y con un temblor apenas perceptible en la pierna derecha que igual no le impide ir de aquí a allá por los pasillos del hospital, encantando a las doctoras, enfermeras, chicas de mantenimiento y hasta algunas pacientes femeninas por igual. Después de despertar del coma, Tom se recuperó con asombrosa buena suerte, y ya que para entonces sus otras heridas físicas habían sanado, seguido expresaba su incredulidad porque el único recordatorio que llevaría consigo era una cicatriz en la palma de la mano al caer, y una placa de metal en la cabeza que de ahí en adelante volvería sus viajes por avión en una molestia imposible de superar.

El día de su dada de alta, Bill los condujo a ambos a casa, y el viaje habría sido como cualquier otro de no ser porque Ria había insistido en acompañarlos, y parloteaba a mil por hora desde el asiento trasero.

Sin que de por medio hubiera que involucrar al lenguaje verbal, Bill adivinaba de Tom que él no se encontraba del todo contento con la presencia de su novia, pero por educación se guardaba para sí sus molestias. Ya Ria lo había visitado algunas ocasiones en el hospital una vez que despertó, pero los primeros días Tom apenas si le prestó atención, y en subsecuentes visitas, la charla entre los dos (por más que Bill se esmeró en proveerles privacidad bajo el pretexto de salir a fumar) no dio grandes resultados.

—… -y te llevaré a cenar comida tailandesa en cuanto estés listo para conducir. El restaurante que más nos gusta acaba de renovar el menú así que habrá que darnos prisa en ir a degustarlo —prosiguió Ria con su monólogo interminable, y algo en ello atrapó el disperso interés de Tom.

—¿Me gusta la comida tailandesa? —Preguntó al aire.

—No particularmente —respondió Bill.

—Te encanta —dijo Ria al mismo tiempo.

—Oh —exclamó Tom—, eso es un no.

—¿Qué, pierde la memoria y también el sabor del gusto? —Inquirió Ria, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, significa que olvidó las mentiras con las que nos complació en el pasado —dijo Bill—. No lo tomes personal. Lo mismo dijo de unos jeans míos que me había jurado que se me veían bien y que en cuanto los vio después de despertar del coma me dijo que eran horribles.

Si a Ria le molestó o no el que Tom mintiera con respecto a su gusto por la comida tailandesa (al parecer, uno que sólo ella tenía desarrollado), se guardó bien de manifestarlo.

Bill en cambio anotó esa afirmación de Tom en su lista de formación reciente titulada: “Lo que creí saber de Tom y era falso”, y que a pesar del nombre, era más bien una recolección de omisiones y mentiras blancas que éste había hecho por ningún motivo oscuro más que no herir sus sensibilidades. Había empezado con la lista la misma tarde en la que Tom recuperó el conocimiento, cuando éste empezó con sus preguntas y Bill descubrió que si bien su memoria cognitiva parecía haberse esfumado, no por ello sus cinco sentidos físicos lo traicionaban. Así fue como Bill afirmó que a Tom le gustaba su cereal humedecido, pero que más tarde cuando se lo sirvieron él se lo comió crujiente y dejó lo último al fondo del tazón porque la textura reblandecida le daba asco.

—Pero… —Se dispuso Bill a protestar, pero entonces dudó de sí mismo. ¿Realmente cómo prefería Tom su cereal? Y en el acto acudió a su cerebro todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Tom acababa con su cereal antes que él, pero también cómo guardaba los últimos tres bocados para sincronizarlos con los suyos y así levantarse al mismo tiempo de la mesa. Así que en realidad era Bill quien había tenido la creencia errónea y a pesar de su error y la falta de memoria, Tom y su preferencia por el cereal seco habían prevalecido al final.

Una vez en casa, Bill presentó a Tom con los perros, a quienes el mayor de los gemelos reconoció en el acto por fotografías y referencias. Pumba hizo su pantomima de amor con bufidos y cabezazos tiernos, mientras que Rosco no se pudo contener y se paró en sus patas traseras para abrazar a su dueño a quien no veía desde hacía dos meses atrás. Ya fuera que se tratara de instinto o memoria física, Tom le rascó las orejas justo como al perro más le gustaba, y Bill tomó nota mental de ello, pero sin intenciones de preguntarle a Tom, porque como cada vez que algo así ocurría, su gemelo no sabía explicarse.

—Sólo hice lo que me pareció normal —murmuraba cada vez, apenado por no ser capaz de aclarar cómo podía ir por la vida sin recuerdo alguno previo al despertar en el hospital, pero al mismo tiempo se amarraba él solo las agujetas, pero una vez que se lo hacían notar, ya no podía repetir su proeza.

Bill lo aceptó porque, ¿qué si no le quedaba por hacer?, pero para Ria no aplicó el mismo caso, quien a partir de ahí pasó a frustrarse por lo que ella llamaba ‘la selectiva y muy conveniente falta de memoria de Tom Kaulitz para Tom Kaulitz y a beneficio de Tom Kaulitz’. De paciente y comprensiva pasó a frustrada y malhumorada, al grado en que Tom le preguntaba a Bill varias veces a la semana si en verdad esa chica era su novia de varios años.

—¿Seguro?

—Ajá.

—Pero es que…

—No hay dudas.

—Vale, vale…

A su modo, volvieron a la rutina a la que estaban habituados antes del accidente, pero con cambios mayores de por medio. Así que en lugar de salir de fiesta y a beber (Tom lo tenía prohibido por una temporada), llenaban esas largas noches conversando de todo y de nada.

—¡No lo creo! ¿Y después qué pasó?

—Pues… nada. Ahí acaba. Fue un tour largo y cansado, pero valió la pena. Fue la primera vez que en verdad sentí que conocíamos un país y no sólo el camino al aeropuerto, al hotel, al lugar del concierto y de regreso.

—Suena increíble, es una lástima —masculló Tom, quien después de asimilar que su vida era la de un músico famoso y con fama a cuestas, le dolía en el alma que todo aquello se hubiera desaparecido en las brumas del olvido—. Me gustaría tanto viajar y conocer diferentes países y culturas, y resulta que lo he hecho, pero no tengo memoria de nada. _Fuck my life!_

—Tenemos dinero, no es como si-… —Bill cerró la boca en cuanto los ojos tristes de Tom se posaron en los suyos.

—No se trata de eso, y creo que lo entiendes. Tiene más que ver con todo lo que he perdido, no con lo que puedo conseguir de aquí en adelante.

—Bueno —suspiró Bill—, no es que quiera ser un idiota al respecto, pero créeme cuando te digo que no todo es bueno de recordar. ¿Nuestro padre? No me hagas hablarte de eso. ¿Todas las veces que nos golpearon en la escuela por ser diferentes? Lo mismo. ¿El lado oscuro de la fama? Tan negro como el culo de Satanás. ¿Ves? No todo es un paseo por el campo y flores perfumadas.

—¿Pero lo cambiarías por una vida normal? —Le retó Tom a contradecirse, y Bill denegó con la cabeza.

—No… La verdad es que no. Me moriría si así fuera.

—Ahí lo tienes.

No todo entre los dos versaba de temas importantes y de gran importancia filosófica. A veces sólo era Tom enseñándole a Bill algo y preguntando si le gustaba o no. No porque le disgustara comprobarlo por sí mismo, como dedujo Bill en un inicio, sino porque confiaba en su juicio sin dudas de por medio.

—¿Me gusta la nieve de pistache con nueces?

—¿De qué lado de la cama me gusta dormir más?

—¿Cuál de estos dos cepillos de dientes es el mío?

—¿Me gusta más mi sándwich de pavo tostado o sin tostar?

—¿De qué color son mis skittles favoritos?

Seguido las preguntas no eran tan sencillas, y Bill tenía que pensar muy bien qué respuesta darle, si es que encontraba una que le pareciera correcta.

—Si somos gemelos, ¿por qué nos gusta música tan diferente?

—¿Por qué no nos hablamos más con papá?

—¿Por qué vivimos en Los Ángeles y no en Alemania?

—¿Qué sentido tiene salir a la calle con gafas y lentes oscuros? ¿Somos tan famosos?

Pero de entre todas las preguntas que Tom le hizo durante los primeros dos meses de su dada de alta, la que más sorprendió a Bill fue…

—¿Amo a Ria? —Tom carraspeó, y aprovechando que estaban varados en un embotellamiento y Bill no podría zafarse del asunto saliendo del cuarto bajo cualquier pretexto estúpido, volvió a la carga—. Es decir, ¿somos el uno para el otro? ¿Ella es mi otra alma gemela aparte de ti?

—Bueno… —Bill se mordisqueó el labio inferior, con ambas manos en el volante y la vista clavada al frente como si en cualquier momento el tráfico pesado se fuera a disolver, pero no había esperanzas por ser viernes y en hora pico—. Han estado juntos por varios años ya. Al menos debes de quererla mucho.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no vivimos juntos?

—Porque… Uhm. —Bill encogió un hombro con lentitud—. No sé si decirte esto. La verdad es que eres muy privado al respecto, y no es un tema que discutas conmigo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, pero una vez los escuché pelear y… ¿No te vas a enojar?

—Nah.

—Vale… Pues los escuché pelear porque Ria considera que ya es tiempo de sentar cabeza, y al menos mudarse juntos como preparación al matrimonio. Compartir facturas, cocinar juntos las tres comidas del día, dormir cada noche al lado del otro, todo el paquete incluido… Pensé que le harías hincapié en lo poco que estamos en un solo sitio cuando hay tours y te escabullirías con eso, pero en su lugar…

—Ajá, continúa —presionó Tom, recibiendo las noticias como una esponja que absorbe el agua.

Bill suspiró. —Bueno, le dijiste que era muy pronto para separarnos, o sea tú y yo con nuestro vínculo indivisible y todo eso, y que a menos que los tres aceptáramos vivir bajo el mismo techo, no iba a haber ningún cambio.

—¿Y ella que dijo?

—Que aceptaba, pero…

—¿Pero? —Inquirió Tom, jugueteando con el cinturón de seguridad.

—No lo sé. No es como si estuviera a su lado para oírlo todo palabra por palabra. Tú y ella pelearon y esa noche se regresó a su departamento, así que imagino que no llegaron a un acuerdo.

—¿Hace cuánto de eso?

—Poco antes del accidente. No más de dos semanas.

—Ah, vaya.

—Sí, bueno… Si te confieso la verdad, uhm —Bill le dedicó una mirada de soslayo—, me sorprende que hayan cumplido cinco años juntos cuando todavía no han ni siquiera cumplido esas típicas expectativas de pareja de las que todo mundo habla.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Vamos a ver —exhaló Bill—. No conoce a la Nana Kaulitz, ni tampoco se la presentaste a papá antes de que nos peleáramos con él. Del resto de nuestra familia ni te digo. La mayoría de las vacaciones somos tú y yo los que salimos de viaje; con ella habrás ido cuando mucho al otro lado de California a la playa o a un balneario, y Alemania no cuenta porque ella visita a su familia y nosotros a la nuestra, así que cada quien por su lado y ya está. Uhm… mamá no la quiere mucho que digamos… La llama por su nombre y todo, pero cuando cena en casa jamás saca la vajilla fina que le regalaron en su boda.

—Oh por Dios, ¿y yo me he dado cuenta de eso?

—Sí, pero no sabría decir si la razón por la cual no has hecho nada es porque te da igual o qué. Ahora con esto de tu memoria, quedará como un misterio sin resolver.

—Carajo —rió Tom a pesar de todo—. Me dejas… anonadado.

Tanta fue la incertidumbre de Tom al respecto, que más tarde ese mismo día llamó a la puerta de Bill cuando éste ya se había retirado por la noche, y amodorrado su gemelo le dijo que pasara.

—No tienes que tocar —murmuró sin abrir los ojos y abrazado a su almohada—, nunca lo hiciste antes, no empieces ahora. Sería raro.

—¿Puedo…?

—Ven, acuéstate a mi lado —indicó Bill, y Tom así lo hizo, pegado a su espalda aunque sin introducirse debajo de las mantas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No he dejado de darle vueltas a lo de hace rato. Con Ria —aclaró por si hacía falta, aunque Bill lo intuyó apenas vislumbró su silueta en la puerta, y al instante el sueño se le evaporó del cuerpo—. Es que… Uhm, va a sonar estúpido así que no me juzgues.

—No me atrevería —prometió Bill.

Tom chasqueó la lengua. —Creo… creo que voy a terminar con ella. Y escúchame —se adelantó a Bill, quien ya estaba por abrir la boca y opinar—. No se trata sólo de mi pérdida de memoria. Tiene más que ver con lo poco conectado que me siento con ella. Pasan los meses y no parece que estemos llegando a ningún lado con esta relación. Ria es linda y todo, pero no siento gran cosa por ella, ¿sabes? No como… contigo.

Bill se giró hasta quedar de espaldas, y su brazo desnudo rozó el de Tom. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Va a sonar confuso a morir, pero dame la oportunidad de explicarme, ¿sí? —Tom se pasó la mano por la barba—. Cuando desperté del coma todo era tan… abrumador. Caras desconocidas, me dolía horrible la cabeza, tenía náuseas, no recordaba ni mi propio nombre o edad, o dónde estaba o… quién era. Datos básicos que deberían haberse quedado grabados en mi memoria hasta el fin de mis días no estaban donde debían, y mi mente era una pizarra en blanco sin ninguna marca o señal que me diera pistas. Pensé que me iba a volver loco, que no valía la pena vivir así, pero luego te vi por primera vez… Cuando me llamaste por mi nombre, y aunque suene cursi decirlo, me salvaste del agujero en el que estaba…

Bill se quedó con los ojos abiertos, porque de parpadear, caerían las lágrimas que desde meses atrás se negaba a derramar para no mostrarse débil.

—Pensé, “es él, es él, tiene que ser él” —prosiguió Tom—, y aunque no tenía un nombre para ti o un título, supe en ese instante lo valioso que eras para mí. Podía vivir sin mis recuerdos mientras te tuviera a mi lado por el resto de mi vida.

—Tomi… —Rodó Bill hasta quedar frente a frente y lo abrazó, conmovido hasta el tuétano por el repentino brote de emoción. Tom no era de manifestarse con palabras, era más de acciones, y que de pronto se expresara así le hacía agradecer hasta el mismo instante en que la célula que los contenía se dividió en dos.

—Bill —musitó Tom—, Billie… —Empujándolo con una mano en la cintura y posicionándose encima de él. Bill dejó escapar un ‘oh’, confundido de qué estaba pasando y por qué el repentino cambio de atmósfera entre los dos, pero sus dudas se aclararon al cabo de un segundo cuando Tom posó sus labios sobre los suyos y los dejó ahí más de lo que era apropiado—. Bill…

—¿Tom? —Ladeó Bill el rostro, avergonzado por ambos—. ¿Qué-…? ¿Por qué?

—Es a ti a quien yo amo —dijo Tom forzando su mirada a encontrarse con la de Bill—. Tú eres mi alma gemela. No Ria. Tú.

—Soy tu gemelo, Tom. Hay una diferencia clave entre ambos conceptos —masculló Bill.

—¿No me amas?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no… yo no… de esta manera que insinúas —farfulló con la lengua seca y una pesadez en las extremidades que le impidió detener los avances de Tom cuando éste volvió a besar sus labios, y después bajó por su mentón hasta el cuello.

—Tiene que ser mutuo, porque lo juro, Bill… Un amor tan grande no puede existir sin ser recíproco.

—No lo estoy negando, es sólo que… tú y yo… hemos compartido útero, por Dios. No es correcto.

—¿No?

—¡Claro que no! Tom, basta —detuvo Bill los avances de Tom, quien para entonces ya había deslizado una de sus manos por debajo de las mantas y acariciaba el elástico de los bóxers que vestía. La única prenda que impedía entre los dos un contacto más íntimo, y también el asidero de su cordura que amenazaba con suicidarse al saltar por la ventana más próxima—. Estás confundido.

Tom se congeló en su sitio. —Al contrario. Jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida.

—Por supuesto, porque tu vida empezó dos meses atrás, no me jodas —estalló Bill—. No eres tú quien carga con recuerdos de los dos jugando en la playa, ni todos los resfriados que compartimos, ni de la separación de mamá y Jörg. De eso no entiendes nada, y te parece tan sencillo salir con tus locuras.

—¿Que yo te ame te parece una locura?

—Que me ames así lo es, Tom. Y lo siento, pero no… sólo no.

Sin darle oportunidad a recuperarse, Bill saltó fuera de la cama y abandonó la habitación con el firme propósito de darle tiempo a Tom para reflexionar y volver a sus cabales. Tiempo que también le sentaría bien a él para recobrar la calma y… asumir, que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Tom no iba tan desencaminado en cuanto a lo que se gestaba entre los dos.

—Mierda…

 

_Big dreams, gangster_

_Said you had to leave to start your life over_

_I was like, “No please, stay here,_

_We don't need no money we can make it all work,”_

_(…) But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died_

_I told you I wanted more, but that's not what I had in mind_

 

En menos de tres días Tom rompió con Ria e hizo maletas para un viaje al que por indicios Bill no estaba invitado a acompañarle.

—¡¿La India?! —Farfulló el menor de los gemelos cuando entró al cuarto de Tom a confrontarlo y lo encontró eligiendo cuántos pares de calcetines, camisetas y pantalones se llevaría al otro lado del mundo con un boleto que al parecer era sólo de ida. Como nunca se arrepintió de haberle contado su sueño sin cumplir de visitar ese país—. Tienes que estar mal de la cabeza.

—De hecho —dijo Tom sin emoción—, lo estoy. Amnesia, ¿recuerdas? Ja —rió sin humor de su propia broma cruel.

—Tom, por favor, sentémonos a hablar esto. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Es por lo que te conté, que siempre hemos querido ir ahí? Era broma. Ok, nos atrae el colorido, la magia que seguro se respira en el aire, y que no comen carne de res, pero esas son fantasías. ¿En verdad crees que no habríamos ido a estas alturas si lo quisiéramos en serio? Pero no es así. Porque aunque me duela admitirlo por los dos, somos unos fanfarrones que jamás han puesto un pie en algún país tercermundista sin vacunarnos contra todo. Carajo, ni en México bebemos nada que no sea agua embotellada, ¿y ahora te quieres ir a la India donde tiran a sus muertos al Ganges? Por una vez, pongamos los pies en la tierra y seamos realistas.

Tom lo ignoró y continuó guardando la ropa doblada dentro de la maleta hasta que quedó llena en cada resquicio y la cerró con gran esfuerzo de su parte. A juzgar por todo lo que se llevaba, en sus planes no estaba volver pronto.

—No puedo tomarte en serio —masculló Bill.

—Pues no lo hagas. Parece ser que es lo que mejor se te da cuando se trata de mi persona, así que prosigue sin mí. Tú te quedas, yo me largo, y los dos contentos.

De nada sirvió que Bill esgrimiera razones de peso como que Tom no podía sólo marcharse sin más a la India porque así se lo dictaban sus caprichos. Sin más compañía que la suya propia, sin memoria de la que fiarse y dejando a Bill atrás… Para el propio Bill no había más motivos en contra que esos tres, con especial énfasis en el último, y así se lo informó a Tom cuando a éste le llegó por correo la confirmación de su vuelo y le avisó por llana cortesía que partía en dos días y no era viaje redondo.

—¡No me puedes dejar así! —Chilló Bill cuando el raciocinio se agotó y su única arma de convencimiento resultó ser la desesperación—. ¡No te vayas, Tom! ¡No te vayas!

—Ven conmigo —propuso éste, revelando que desde un inicio había adquirido dos asientos y reservado en el hotel en el que se iba a hospedar una cama doble para él y su ‘acompañante’.

Quizá se debió a la extenuación mental, física y emocional a la que se había visto sometido desde aquella espantosa tarde de diciembre en la que ocurrió el accidente, y que por fin el peso de todo terminara de hacerle mella, pero Bill no estaba para análisis exhaustivos. Con un camino bifurcado que prometía a Tom y la India, o casa y la soledad, tomar una decisión no resultó tan complicado como temía en un inicio.

Igual que ocurrió cuando firmó los documentos que autorizaban la intervención de Tom y la posterior placa de acero en su cráneo, por no hablar del resto de las demás consecuencias con las que todavía lidiaban a diario, Bill aceptó en un impulso y se arrepintió de ello más tarde.

O de eso se convenció él.

 

La India resultó ser tan caótica como Bill temía, y también llena de matices como Tom le prometió ya tarde en el vuelo mientras cruzaban el mundo y sus manos se entrelazaban por en medio de los asientos.

Su primera parada, y la única que Bill recordó por nombre, fue Calcuta. Ciudad de malos aromas y miedo por ser asaltado en cada vuelta de la esquina, pero de donde curiosamente salieron indemnes salvo por un par de diarreas atribuidas a la comida y bebida local.

Tom le convenció de ser un par de turistas más entre la multitud que a diario se lanzaban a las calles a visitar templos, palacios y atracciones populares, pero Tom también presionó hasta hacerlo salir de su zona de confort y recorrer las calles con los mismos ojos de asombro que los suyos.

—Todo es maravilloso.

—Y tan caliente… Maldito clima.

Bill sobrellevó mal el calor de finales de primavera y que sólo empeoró con la llegada oficial del verano. A petición suya, fue que Tom accedió a moverse vía rickshaw en lugar de recorrer la ciudad a pie, y de ese modo fue como cubiertos por el toldo plástico los sorprendió la primera lluvia de la temporada.

—La chica de recepción me dijo el nombre. Sonaba a algo como… uhm, _kai baisakhi_ , y ocurren cada año más o menos por esta temporada. Mejora la temperatura, pero también es el inicio de la temporada de lluvia más fuerte.

—Genial, lluvia… Lo que nos faltaba —arrugó Bill la nariz, quien luego de más de un mes en la India, todavía no se habituaba a los aromas que impregnaban el aire: Una mezcla repulsiva de sudor, bosta, curry y suciedad. La muerte acechaba siempre a los más pobres, y el cabo de varias semanas, ya se había habituado a ser testigo de innumerables ritos funerarios a plena luz de día porque al parecer la sobrepoblación les daba para un muerto por minuto.

—Agradece que no es un monzón en toda regla.

De los labios de Bill brotó por sí solo el coro de su canción más conocida, pero Tom lo contempló con simple curiosidad, sin que en sus facciones se dibujara cualquier gesto de reconocimiento.

—¿Se supone que es esa canción nuestra, la más famosa que nos lanzó a la fama?

—Sigues sin recordar nada —musitó Bill, al menos agradecido porque el rickshaw sorteaba los baches sin problemas y sólo se habían mojado los bajos del pantalón.

—No —dijo Tom—, pero yo que lo he perdido todo, no lo echo de menos. Y en cambio tú…

—Te perdí a ti.

—Sigo aquí…

—No lo entiendes —sorbió Bill, y giró el rostro de lado. Tom comprendió que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz, y durante el resto del trayecto se calló, pero de vuelta en el hotel, Bill los sorprendió a ambos al rodear a Tom por el cuello con los brazos y unir sus bocas en un beso violento.

—¿B-Bill? —Trastabilló Tom, oponiéndose a ser un experimento para su gemelo, pero éste volvió a la carga con besos más tiernos y sinceros.

—Dices que me amas como los hermanos no se deberían amar entre sí. ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso?

—No lo sé, pero eres tú el que me besa a mí. ¿Cómo crees que me hace _a mí_ sentir eso?

Como respuesta, Bill empujó su pelvis contra de la Tom, y el gemido que éste dejó escapar de sus labios lo resumió todo.

—Si te doy lo que quieres… si de una vez por todas lo expulsas de tu sistema… ¿volverás a ser el Tom de antes, _mi_ Tom?

—Todavía soy _tu_ Tom —murmuró él, pero Bill no estaba para tecnicismos si es que se utilizaban en su contra.

Con una maestría obtenida a base de lecturas obscenas y mucha teoría de lo que oía a terceros, Bill se desnudó y después desnudó a Tom, y ocultos tras las nubes y el ruido de la lluvia en Calcuta, permitió a su gemelo hacerle el amor como sólo entre dos quienes se aman desde el alma les es posible.

Trágico para él porque no era esa clase de amor el que buscaba recuperar…

 

_I will love you 'til the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby can you see through the tears?_

_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby ooh_

_I will love you 'til the end of time_

_(…) I just want it like before_

_You just need to remember...._

 

Tres meses después de su partida y con un bronceado que es mitad gracia del sol y la otra cortesía de la mugre que el agua de la India no pudo limpiar, los gemelos vuelven a su casa en Los Ángeles con el agotamiento de su estancia en territorio extranjero y asuntos por resolver echados a cuestas en la espalda.

Muchos asuntos por resolver, según comprueban al conectar los teléfonos a la corriente eléctrica, y apenas encenderlos, recibir lo que da la impresión de ser un millón de mensajes distribuidos en correos, sms y whatsapp. La mayoría de sus padres, con quienes se comunicaron un total de cinco veces en los meses de su ausencia, y a quienes por mucho que intentaron tranquilizar de que estaban bien y sin peligro, al parecer no convencieron, a juzgar por los monólogos interminables que les habían escrito vía correo.

—¿Debería actualizar instagram o esperar? —Preguntó Bill en voz alta, y Tom se encogió de hombros—. Las fans no han dejado de comentar, y no sólo en las fotos recientes. Al menos merecen eso.

—¿Después de todo este tiempo? Vale pues, toma una foto y juntos revisamos las facturas, que el buzón de entrada está por reventar y es un milagro que todavía haya línea.

Del carrete del teléfono Bill eligió una imagen de las pocas que habían tomado en la India, porque por una vez y en acuerdo mutuo, tanto él como Tom habían preferido guardar los recuerdos de su estancia para sí mismos. Optando por una foto en la que salían ellos dos vestidos de jeans azules y camiseta blanca, Bill la subió con esa misma descripción. Al instante aparecieron las notificaciones, y el menor de los gemelos apagó la pantalla. Más tarde lidiaría con eso.

En la sala se encontró con Tom, quien traía consigo los brazos llenos de sobres y papeles diversos, y los depositó sin ceremonia sobre la mesa del café.

—Debemos agradecer que todavía hay electricidad, y agua, pero por lo que entiendo de la factura del gas, nos lo han cortado luego del tercer aviso.

—Vaya… Espero acepten pago por internet.

Sirviendo para los dos tazas grandes de café, Bill pasó a sentarse descalzo en el suelo para desde ahí separar las facturas por orden de prioridad, mientras Tom se encargaba de hacer las transferencias desde el sillón y con su portátil en el regazo. Antes de dos horas ya habían acabado, y para entonces su teléfono había sonado al menos una veintena de veces.

—Seguro es mamá, y como ahora no la manda directo al buzón debe estar furiosa porque no contestamos —dijo Bill.

Para Tom, quien su madre no representaba gran cosa después del accidente a pesar del cariño con el que ella se lo había intentado ganar desde entonces, esas llamadas le crisparon los nervios.

—Cuando hables con ella dile que estoy dormido, en la ducha o algo…

—¿La sigues evitando?

Tom suspiró. —Será raro hablar con ella.

—¿Por?

—¿Y tú qué crees? —Le retó Tom con una ceja alzada, pero en vista de que Bill jugaba a hacerse el desentendido, se lo dijo fuerte y claro—. Te he cogido a diario por los últimos dos meses y en todas las posturas del Kama Sutra. También me has cogido tú a mí. Así que disculpa si hablar con _nuestra_ madre me pone un poco irritado.

Bill se removió incómodo. —Cuando lo dices así suena tan… sucio. Inmoral.

—Seguro no era lo que pensabas cuando mi lengua estaba en tu-…

—¡Tom! —Chilló Bill en su voz más aguda, pasándose un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. Después de darse por vencido de encontrar un peluquero decente en la India, había tomado la decisión de teñirse de negro y dejárselo crecer, así que traía consigo cinco centímetros más de longitud de los que llevaba al partir, y lo siguiente en su lista sería agendar un decolorado y corte en la brevedad—. ¿Es necesaria tanta vulgaridad?

—¿Es necesario que actúes tan avergonzado estando solos los dos? Tampoco soy idiota como para contarlo frente a cualquiera.

—Ya no sé qué más pensar de ti. Eres Tom, eres mi gemelo, y eres _Tom_ … Así que perdona si me confundo porque estoy en mi derecho.

—Bill, vamos… —Dejando el portátil de lado, Tom pasó a sentarse al lado de Bill y echarle el brazo por los hombros. Por instinto Bill se acurrucó en la curva de su clavícula, y juntos disfrutaron de un momento silencioso en el que las expectativas y los miedos de su recién descubierta relación amorosa no existían.

En palabras que Bill había dicho después de la primera vez que durmieron juntos en el sentido sexual de la frase, había amor, sin lugar a dudas era amor, pero del tipo en que sólo servía como cortinilla para ocultar la esperanza que todavía sentía por recuperar al Tom de antes.

A ciencia cierta Tom no sabía hasta qué punto Bill habría sacrificado su relación actual por la que existía antes del accidente, pero de haberlo podido vislumbrar, se le habría roto el corazón. Bill lo amaba, de eso no le cabía ni la más mínima sospecha, pero ya fuera por la manera en la que desviaba el rostro para que su boca se posara en su mejilla y no en sus labios, o el deseo que brillaba en sus pupilas porque de pronto una epifanía de proporciones titánicas le hiciera recuperar la memoria de las últimas dos décadas y media de su vida, Tom no tenía a qué aferrarse para mantener el engaño.

Ante la disyuntiva de perderlo, o perderlo del todo, Bill se había aferrado a él cediendo en contra de lo que todo su ser le dictaba. Se había vendido y cuerpo y alma como amante por las migajas de amor fraternal con las que Tom lo había atraído a su regazo, y bajo ese entendimiento era que habían aprendido a sobrevivir en un medio que les era hostil.

No, Tom no se iba a engañar bajo la falsa ilusión de que Bill lo amaba como él lo amaba. Y el sentimiento era recíproco, porque ahí donde Bill sólo sentía amor fraternal, a Tom le hervía la sangre en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos tocaban cualquier centímetro de piel de su cuerpo. A su manera, por conveniencia, cada uno había accedido a ceder a los deseos del otro con la fantasía de que algún día la que prevaleciera fuera su voluntad.

—Te amo, Bill —dijo de pronto Tom. «Como amantes».

—Te amo, Tom —respondió Bill. «Como hermanos».

Atrapados en un punto medio que sólo en la medida que el otro daba su brazo a torcer complacía sus exigencias, terminaron por hacer lo que hasta entonces les había funcionado en la vida: Buscar apoyo en el otro. Por primera vez, no su mejor opción, no el aliado infatigable en quien confiar, pero que dadas las circunstancias, era merecedor de toda su confianza.

Cerrando los ojos, Bill volvió a pedir al destino, al azar, a quien moviera los hilos de su existencia, por una única petición: Mi Tom. Mi Tom. Mi Tom.

En tandas de tres, porque comprobaría hasta el final de sus días y con el mismo deseo en labios, las manías mueren con uno.

 

_I will love you 'til the end of time…_

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
